


A Second Chance

by AWillfullDroll



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Implied Smut, Partner Betrayal, gross fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 19:56:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20431577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AWillfullDroll/pseuds/AWillfullDroll
Summary: Forced apart nearly fifteen years ago, they met again. Callum and Prince of Katolis, and a duke. Rayla as wife of the Xadian ambassador to Katolis. One thing leads to another and...





	A Second Chance

**Author's Note:**

> A bug of an idea that crawled up my ass and wouldn't come out. So I wrote this, and it crawled out and into the document. Thank god.

Rayla awoke first and rolled onto her side to look at the person next to her. The morning light streamed through the window behind her and lit his pale face. Callum. Rayla rolled a bit closer to plant a light kiss on his lips, only to see the corner of his mouth twitch as he lunged forward and captured her lips with his.

“Callum!” Rayla yelped before accepting Callum’s kiss as an apology. She removed her arms from his bear hug and wrapped them around Callum as he deepened their kiss. One of Callum’s hands brushed down to her naked, making Rayla break their kiss to gasp.

“Rayla.” Callum breathed as he began to kiss her neck.

“Why didn’t we do this sooner.” Rayla moaned, causing Callum to freeze and pull back.

“I’m sorry, Rayla. I should have stood up for what I wanted, all those years ago.” Callum said quietly, rolling away from her and onto his back to stare at the ceiling. “Maybe if I had stood up to the Council, to Ezran’s Regency, I-”

Oh, Callum… The fault isn’t entirely yours. If I hadn’t acted like a child and run away, we might have been able to figure something out. I mean, I really wish that I had taken the opportunity to hear you out. Then I wouldn’t have been forced into a shitty marriage with a shitty politician who cheats on me constantly.” Rayla smiled as she reached for Callum’s cheek and pulled his face towards her.

“And I wouldn’t be stuck in a boring marriage with four kids that are not mine.” Callum returned her smile.

“Aside from the fact that, last I checked, you have five kid; how, pray tell, would you know this?” Rayla asked slyly.

“Well,” Callum laughed as he pulled Rayla close to him. Savoring the contact of their bare skin. “Well, unless my children develop faster than your average baby.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, I did the math, if I was the father of my children, they would have spent anywhere an abnormal amount of time in the womb. Fredeir, would have spent six months in there, Garlen, about eleven months, Lorea, twelve months, and Iedi would have spent seven months in the womb. Then there is Kyal. There is a reason that my wife doesn’t let him out in public, his skin is dark blue, with white hair and horns. His real father is a star elf, some sort of travelling merchant, I guess.”

“Wow… I thought I had it bad.” Rayla muttered as she gazed into his eyes, doing her best to try and alleiviate some of his stress.

“It’s not all bad, Rayla. We are together, here and now.”

“I just wish it could last forever.” Rayla whispered as she brought her lips to Callum’s.

“Maybe it can,” Callum whispered between kisses. “I mean, we both know that our spouses are carrying on an affair. A well-placed bribe to a servant could have it exposed. Grounds for divorce in the Pentarchy, and Xadia.

Rayla moaned as Callum moved his lips back to her neck. “For you, maybe. But Muuskol is way too connected in Xadia. It’ll never work. But… We could kill him.”

That pulled Callum’s attention back to her, his smile and the twinkle in his green eyes was gone. Replaced by a small frown, and a slightly disappointing look in his eyes. Rayla stammered to try and convince Callum. “Callum, his families’ people would hound us everywhere. Any form of retaliation against them would threaten peace. But if we expose their affair, I can make it look like one of his mistresses did it.”

“Rayla… I don’t even know what to say.” He frowned.

“Callum… I need you. I can’t go even one more week with that pig. He will hound us anywhere, but this way, we won’t have to flee the Pentarchy. We can stay right here.” Rayla pleaded with Callum as he sat up on the edge of the bed. Uncaring about his lack of clothes.

After nearly a minute, Rayla got up onto her knees, and leaned Callum’s back, whispering into his ear, “Cal… Please… Please say something.

“Is this what you want?” Callum asked her in a somber voice.

“I just want you Callum. I don’t care if we have run and live on the ocean. But I know that you don’t want to leave Ezran behind.” Rayla responded, sadly. “Maybe… Maybe I should just go-”

Callum cut Rayla off as he spun around and tackled her to the bed with a kiss. He had been annoyed at her suggestion, but she was right. However, Callum was willing to sacrifice peace if it meant Rayla would happy. He had planned on making her wait for a minute, but her damned breasts. When she pressed them into his back, they did maddening things to him. Then she went to leave. He couldn’t have that, not after last night. No, Callum had vowed to never let her go.

“I love you, Rayla.” Callum managed to say when he broke off the kiss. “We’ll expose them, and we will find a different way to get that pig of man off our backs. Azymondias should be able to help.” Callum said as he began massaging her neck with his lips again,

“Oh, Callum… Oh Callum!” Rayla said with a shocked grin when she felt something poke her. “Ready for round seven, are we?”


End file.
